


meet me in the afterglow

by fullstarshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, based on daylight & afterglow by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullstarshine/pseuds/fullstarshine
Summary: the person who make him believe at love was lost; far-away and gone. forever.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 12





	meet me in the afterglow

Jisung can see a tall figure coming closer to him. He is sure that it is his Jaemin; his Jaemin who taught him how to love, make him believe in destiny and any unscientifical thing. That was his Jaemin who fell down from the heavens above to tell his mission, saying that he was Cupid, the angel of love.

He thought that love was superficial, a belief that everyone believed; just not him. But after a rollercoster event from the whole year; he now believes that love was golden—shining and glowing. 

Well, let Jisung tell you something; Jaemin was the literal embodiment of love. He was Cupid for pete’s sake. The way his whole body glows because of love, how Jaemin’s perspective about anything is about love. And because of the angel’s stupid smile, he fell in love with it. He fell in love with  **_love_ ** itself. 

He cannot stop himself, and run towards the boy. And clung to him like a baby. It was their last day. It’s a hell of month, without him.

“Jaemin, you are finally back.”

“I said that I’ll be back before your mission ends, did I?”

End. This is the end of both of them. He removed that from his mind for a moment. “How are you? I know I’ve hurted you badly and I am sorry—”

“It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I was wrong from the very start, Jisungie.”

“No you are not wrong Nana. What I’ve said last month was wrong,” he breathes, and readies himself. “I like you Jaemin. So much.”

The angel removed himself from Jisung, and distanced himself. “What?”  _ This is a bad thing. _ Jisung shouldn’t have fallen in love with the angel. “Isn’t that a good thing? This will totally heal you!”

Jaemin composed himself. He had given so much time to explain to the younger everything. But in the end, he couldn’t. But now, he cannot risk it.And Jaemin knew that he is not the person that Jisung should have fallen in love with. He had manipulated the strings, and tied himself to Jisung, the result of the younger's old life being so miserable. His act of selfishness resulted in a ripple effect; a lot of people died, because of it.

And he cannot help it anymore.

“Jisung, look at your hands.”

There’s a gold string tying on his ring finger, floating towards the angel.  _ Oh my God. _

“You are my soulmate. Are you?” Jaemin shaked his head. He cannot answer it without cracking his voice. “Then what the fuck is this?”

“I’ve manipulated the strings. You are ment for someone else.”

Jisung’s heart dropped. He cannot speak. He cannot process everything. “That’s the reason why you had this mission in the first place. So that I can finally cut our strings, and bring everything back to normal.” Jaemin revealed the scissors to cut the strings on Jisung. “I am sorry for making your life miserable.”

He was sobbing. “So everything that I felt was not true, I felt that because the bind that you have created for me?”

Jaemin cut the golden string between them. The blinding lights enveloped both of them. “Remember what I taught you about love?” the younger did not answer. He cannot look in the eyes of the angel. “Even if we are binded, we cannot force love.

—What we both felt from the past few months is genuine. I hope you know that.”

“I am sorry. I hope you’ll forgive me.” He walked in front of Jisung; wiped the tears of the younger. The angel’s hand was warm - too warm. He was burning. He saw Jaemin’s body glowing too much, like he would explode in any second. Eyes gleaming because of tears. This is too much for the both of them.

But they needed to face the consequence. They are the reason why the universe’s balance was tipped. 

“I love you, Jaemin.”

“I love you most, Jisung. Forever and always.”

After seconds, the lights were gone. He was gone into the unknown. Only golden dust and a lifeless string was left. Nothing more.


End file.
